Indecisiones
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Ginny pronto se irá a jugar a las Holyhead Harpies, algo que siempre soñó, pero su novio no quiere que se aleje de él después de todo el tiempo que han estado separados ¿Qué decidirá Ginny? Escrito para el foro CyM


**Indecisiones**

- Despierta dormilona — escuchó la voz de Hermione mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó abriendo un ojo.

- Ya es tarde — respondió — hoy es tu último día en la madriguera, así que mejor levántate antes que tu madre te regañe.

- No quiero — tapándose hasta la cara — tengo sueño.

- Ginny — destapándola completamente — levántate tienes que disfrutar a tu familia tu último día aquí. No puedes desaprovecharlo durmiendo.

- Ya te dije que no quiero levantarme — volviendo a taparse — no quiero ver a nadie.

- Esta semana no has convivido con tu familia — seguía regañando Hermione — has pasado toda la semana con Harry. Mañana ya no veras a tu familia por un buen tiempo y te arrepentirás de no haber estado con ellos y haberte quedado en tu cama durmiendo.

- No te preocupes que no me iré a ningún lado — aclaró Ginny saliendo bajo sus sábanas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo qué no irás?

- Eso no iré — respondió sentándose a la orilla de su cama — estuve pensando y me quedare aquí.

- Este es tu sueño Ginny, siempre has querido jugar quidditch y ahora dices que no irás — se sentó frente a Ginny — ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

- Nada, no pasó nada.

- Ginny, te conozco, sé que algo te hizo cambiar de opinión.

- No es nada, me di cuenta que tengo otras prioridades.

- Esas prioridades tienen que ver con Harry ¿verdad?

Ginny rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a elegir la ropa que usaría ese día, sacando una camiseta amarilla junto a unos jeans de su ropero. Ignorando completamente a Hermione.

- Ginny, te hice una pregunta — indagó nuevamente parándose a su lado — Es por Harry ¿verdad?

- Hermione, yo siempre he estado enamorada de Harry y si me voy estoy segura que lo perderé y no sé si quiero eso.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que Harry te apoya.

Ginny bajó su cabeza y se fue a sentar nuevamente a la cama con el semblante triste.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Harry no quiere que vaya a jugar quidditch — soltó de una vez.

- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Él fue el más contento cuando quedaste en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead.

- Lo que sucedió es que ayer mientras paseábamos por el callejón Diagon…

_Harry tenía abrazada a Ginny por la cintura, mientras miraban las escobas fuera de la tienda de quidditch._

_- ¿Por qué no te puedo regalar tu primera escoba como profesional? — preguntó Harry haciendo un puchero._

_- Ya te dije Harry que no es necesario que lo hagas — mientras le daba un pequeño beso, borrándole el puchero que tenía en los labios._

_- Sólo quería dejarte algo para que me recordaras._

_- Sabes que…_

_- ¿Ginny? — interrumpió un muchacho acercándose a ellos. Ellos de inmediato se separaron y miraron a quien se les acercaba._

_- ¿Dean? — preguntó Ginny acercándose al moreno que se acercaba — ¡Wow! Hace mucho que no te veía — dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Supe que te reclutaron para las Arpías de Holyhead — rompiendo el abrazo entre ellos._

_- Sí, pasado mañana parto a Gales para comenzar los entrenamientos. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_- Todos lo comentan, eres muy popular en el mundo mágico. Imagínate cuando estés jugando, tendrás a todos bajo tus pies y un montón de admiradores detrás de ti._

_- Exageras Dean — comentó riéndose mientras lo empujaba con la mano._

_Mientras tanto Harry se mantenía aparte mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido, hasta que Dean lo saludó. _

_- Harry, disculpa no te había visto ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien — dijo secamente abrazando por la cintura a Ginny._

_- Bueno ya es tarde, debo irme. Fue un gusto verlos. Espero que te vaya bien en Gales._

_El resto de la tarde Harry se mantuvo en silencio, desde el encuentro con Dean ya no actuaba igual._

_- ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede? — explotó Ginny._

_- Nada, no me ocurre nada — respondió evitando su mirada._

_- No me digas que nada, te conozco y sé que algo te sucede._

_- Ya te dije que nada._

_- No me mientas — dijo molesta Ginny — desde que nos topamos a Dean… ya entiendo ¿estás molesto por Dean?_

_- No, claro que no estoy así por él._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- ¡Ya te dije que nada! — respondió exasperado._

_- Harry Potter, dime de inmediato que te sucede o si no…_

_- O si no ¿qué?_

_Ginny lo miró con rabia le molestaba enormemente cuando Harry no le decía lo que le pasaba. Y sin más se alejó de él._

_- ¡Ginny! — Gritó siguiéndola — ¿Para dónde vas? — preguntó ya alcanzándola._

_- No quiero perder el tiempo molesta contigo. Sabes que me voy y no regresaré en un buen tiempo y tú prefieres estar en silencio._

_- Yo… — Harry bajó su cabeza sintiéndose culpable por sus sentimientos — no quiero que te vayas._

_Ginny abrió los ojos no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir Harry._

_- Entiéndeme — continuó él — hemos estado siempre separados. Primero fue cuando me tuve que ir en busca de los Horrocrux, luego cuando tú volviste a terminar Hogwarts y ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos te vas a jugar quidditch._

_- No quieres que cumpla mi sueño — afirmó mirándolo a los ojos — pensé que me apoyabas. _

_- No es eso, sabes que te apoyo pero no quiero separarme de ti — tomándole las manos — Y menos quiero que te enamores de alguno de tus admiradores — explicó sonrojado._

_- ¿Entonces no quieres que valla por celos? Harry sabes que yo te amo y no debería dudar de mi amor después de todo lo que hemos pasado._

_- Pero entiéndeme yo comenzaré a salir a misiones y siempre estaremos alejados, tal vez esto no resulte._

_- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? — preguntó sin ningún rastro de emoción en la cara._

_- Sabes que yo te amo pero no sé si pueda seguir._

_- Está bien._

_Fue lo único que dijo Ginny antes de desaparecer y dejar a Harry solo._

- Harry sólo tiene miedo de perderte y se puso celoso al ver lo que Dean te dijo — Afirmó Hermione.

- No, él no me apoya y si tengo que dejar el quidditch por él, lo haré.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

- Sí — respondió dubitativamente.

- No estás segura y no dejaré que dejes tus sueños y menos por Harry. Tal vez se moleste en un principio pero a la larga lo entenderá.

Ginny no dijo nada sólo quedó pensando en las palabras de Hermione y se metió a la ducha para vestirse.

El día pasó calmado y sin noticias de Harry. Ginny estuvo todo el día ausente, alejada de todo con sus pensamientos. Nadie decía nada, todos al ver que Harry no apareció a primera hora como solía hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos y Hermione más tarde se los confirmaría.

Molly al ver a su hija tan triste trató de distraerla de mil formas, hasta le pidió que hiciera la cena con la excusa de que extrañarían su comida, así que de inmediato se hizo una coleta en su cabello y comenzó a cocinar. Estaba en eso cuando se escuchó el fuego de la chimenea, Ginny no pudo dejar de pensar que era Harry y se contuvo para no asomarse y ver quién era.

Alguien llegó a su lado y la abrazó fuerte por la espalda.

- ¡Enana! — Saludó mientras la soltaba — ¿cómo estás?

- Bill, eras tú — dijo desanimada mirando el rostro lleno de cicatrices de su hermano.

- Gracias por tu bienvenida. Yo también te extrañaba — soltó con sarcasmo.

- Bill querido — saludó Molly acercándose a él y abrazándolo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a despedirme de Ginny porque mañana no podré ir. Tengo que estar temprano en Egipto.

- ¿Y Fleur? — preguntó Ginny.

- No pudo venir se quedó con Victorie, pero te mandó sus saludos y que esperaba que triunfaras en el quidditch — le explicó a Ginny.

- Lástima, tenía tantas ganas de despedirme de ella — expresó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar? — consultó Molly.

- Claro, como decir que no a la comida de mi hermanita. ¿Y Harry? — curioseó Bill.

Ginny sólo lo miró feo y Bill no tuvo la necesidad de volver a preguntar. Molly comenzó a ayudarle con la cena.

Hermione colocaba la mesa, mientras Ron, Bill y Arthur hablaban en la sala. Las velas poco a poco iban fundiéndose en los candelabros de las paredes, ya había oscurecido y pronto acabaría el día.

La cena comenzó tranquila, Ron de inmediato comenzó a devorarse todo lo que tenía a su paso y Bill tampoco lo hacía nada mal.

Ginny sentada en la banqueta de la mesa frente a Hermione, Ron y Bill. A su lado estaba sentada su madre y Arthur. Todos devoraron la comida que Ginny había preparado. Ron iba por su segundo plato al igual que Bill, mientras que ella aún tenía casi toda su comida.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de hipnotismo, rápidamente Bill se levantó de la mesa pero su padre lo detuvo y le dijo que continuara cenando. Molly acompañó a Arthur a la puerta, era raro que a esas horas alguien llegara a la casa y sobre todo que tocaran la puerta. Tomó un cucharón de madera que tenía cerca y Ron le preguntó si le daría de cenar al invitado o se quería defender. Nadie le hizo caso a su comentario, todos querían saber quién era.

Unos minutos después volvió aparecer Arhur, Molly y su acompañante Harry.

- Ginny ¿Podemos hablar? — consultó tímidamente.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, mañana me voy le guste a quién le guste — especificó sin moverse de donde estaba sentada.

- Ginny, por favor — pidió Harry.

- Lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir delante de todos.

- De acuerdo — dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba. Ginny rápidamente lo miró con cara de terror al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Bill se levantaba con su plato para ver mejor lo que estaba a punto de hacer Harry. Arthur y Molly la que tenía su cucharon de madera en uno de sus bolsillos de su delantal junto a su varita, comenzaba a sollozar de felicidad, continuaban de pie tras Harry. Hermione no dejaba de sonreír y Ron continuaba comiendo hasta que Harry sacó un anillo del bolsillo mientras que tomaba la mano izquierda de Ginny — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó. Ron se quedó con la comida en el aire y la boca abierta al no creer lo que acababa de escuchar y Ginny lo miraba aún sorprendida con el tenedor en la otra mano.

Un silencio embargó el momento, sólo se oía cómo Molly se sonaba en su pañuelo blanco y Ginny aún no lograba reaccionar

- Harry ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó saliendo de su desconcierto.

- Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ¿aceptas?

- Harry, mejor salgamos hablar afuera.

- Dijiste que te preguntara frente a todos, así que quiero una respuesta frente a todos.

- Harry, no seas terco hablemos afuera.

- Por favor Ginny, respóndeme — pidió con cara suplicante.

- Harry, yo te amo… pero no, no acepto casarme contigo.

Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Ginny pero el más sorprendido y apenado era Harry, el amor de su vida le había dicho que no quería casarse con él.

No dijo nada, sólo se levantó lentamente de donde estaba arrodillado guardando el anillo de donde lo había sacado, dirigiéndose a la salida de la madriguera. Nadie decía nada, todos estaban sorprendidos con la respuesta de Ginny.

Ginny no esperó que nadie dijera nada, se levantó rápidamente y salió detrás de Harry.

- ¡Harry! — Corrió tras él — ¡espérame! — Pero él no le hacía caso — Harry — alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo. — Harry, necesitamos hablar — espetó enfrentándolo.

- Creo que ya todo está dicho — manifestó cabizbaja.

- No, no todo está dicho. Yo te amo y el hecho de que no quiera casarme ahora contigo, no significa que no quiera hacerlo algún día — Él levantó su vista para verla a los ojos, aún veía esperanza en ellos — Yo quiero cumplir mi sueño, — continuó ella — es un desafío y la verdad es que quiero tu apoyo… necesito tu apoyo.

- Ginny… — ella lo calló colocando su índice en sus labios.

- Shhh… déjame continuar — mientras retiraba su dedo. — Quiero creer que me pediste matrimonio porque me amas y no porque me quieres retener.

- Yo no lo hice por eso — se trató de excusar él.

- Déjame terminar. — lo regañó — y por eso te dije que no, no quiero sentir que lo haces para que te sientas seguro, yo estoy segura de lo que sientes por mí y quiero que te sientas seguro de lo que yo siento por ti.

- Y lo estoy.

- Entonces si lo estás ¿por qué no me apoyas?

- Es que todo lo que Dean dijo — admitió algo avergonzado — me hizo pensar que podrías tener a quién quisieras y terminaría perdiéndote.

- Sabes qué yo siempre te querré sólo a ti y a nadie más. Por eso te pido que me esperes, déjame jugar un año y te prometo que acepto tu proposición.

Harry no pudo ocultar su cara de felicidad. Ya todo estaba bien y dentro de un año ella aceptaría casarse con él y podrían ser felices por el resto de su vida.

**¡Fin… por fin!**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Este shot lo escribí hace un tiempo para el foro CyM y hoy me fije que no lo había subido... Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
